


One Moment of Pure, Uncensored Longing.

by Sabrina16



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, Princess Mechanic - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, POV Female Character, Princess Mechanic friendship, Season 1, Season/Series 01, bellarke hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina16/pseuds/Sabrina16
Summary: The moment Raven knew there was more between Clarke and Bellamy. Bellarke from Raven's point of view.





	One Moment of Pure, Uncensored Longing.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Others Realized](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327642) by Bellarkestories. 



> Hi Friends.  
> This is an idea inspired by a Tumblr post by Bellarkestories.  
> The characters don’t belong to me.  
> Please review so I can make improvements.

Of course, I had my suspicions. Everyone did.  


They argued over everything, usually very loudly. However, the way they argued looked more like foreplay than anything else.  


Although, the level of concern they held for each other suggested something more than just tension, more than foreplay. They protected each other with their lives and despite a rocky start, he listened to her when he wouldn’t listen to anyone else, Octavia included.  


I couldn’t confirm however, that Clarke and Bellamy were in love until Clarke escaped from Mount Weather. Her face when she saw Bellamy returning to camp gave her away instantly.  


Clarke eyes filled with more relief and longing than I had ever seen before. Clarke loved her people and would do anything to protect us but she had never been that relieved to see anyone.  


She looked over at me wordlessly, seeking permission to greet her co- leader, the person I suspected; she has been waiting for since she woke up. I quickly shooed her away, humorously telling her I would catch up. She nodded and after moment’s hesitation, glancing down at my braced limb, she darted towards Bellamy.  


She ran at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, no doubt that look of longing left and turned into comfort as she pressed her face into his neck.  


He however, didn’t notice her until she collided with him. Although, how he missed the sprinting blonde who charged at him I’ll never know. As soon as her saw her though, his eyes closed and her wrapped his arms around her, suspending her in the air.  


The embrace lasted but a second, possibly due to Octavia’s quip. She could tell there was something more between them too, I was sure. Although if you couldn’t at this point you were probably blind.  


Conversation quickly turned to the others still out there and strategy took rank over emotion once again.  


For a second there though, they had allowed themselves to release their pure, uncensored longing, the manifestation of the guilt Clarke felt when she left Bellamy behind thinking she killed him.  


One moment of release before turning their attention to leading us to survival.  


It didn’t turn into anything surprisingly. They didn't start dating or kissing in front of us. Although, maybe that was for the best. 

Even so, it was clear they offered each other something they couldn’t get from anyone else.  


Compassion, Comfort or understanding perhaps. No one knew for sure. Whichever it was though, would secure their bond for years to come.


End file.
